


Sith Bleed Too

by neverquinnocent



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverquinnocent/pseuds/neverquinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Due to currently going through the gut-shredding experience myself I thought I’d write a fic about Malavai becoming blush-y over Rheeve’s ‘lady-times.’ Because Quinn blushes fuel my soul.<br/>I also like the idea that for all of Malavai’s book-learning and tactical expertise, he can sometimes so blatantly miss the obvious. Especially when it comes to feelings and emotion.<br/>Also I am working on a fic series that centers around Rheeve through the Sith Warrior story line. Just getting my 2-part prologue finished of her time before Korriban.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sith Bleed Too

**Author's Note:**

> Due to currently going through the gut-shredding experience myself I thought I’d write a fic about Malavai becoming blush-y over Rheeve’s ‘lady-times.’ Because Quinn blushes fuel my soul.  
> I also like the idea that for all of Malavai’s book-learning and tactical expertise, he can sometimes so blatantly miss the obvious. Especially when it comes to feelings and emotion.  
> Also I am working on a fic series that centers around Rheeve through the Sith Warrior story line. Just getting my 2-part prologue finished of her time before Korriban.

It wasn’t like his Master to be sloppy or slow and her last two strikes were both. Captain Malavai Quinn had taken notes on every battle Sith Lord Rheeve and he had engaged in since he joined her crew a few months prior. He had noted a steady increase in her abilities, not just physical but tactical as well.  
Rheeve had always been a fighter, there was no doubting the strength of her arm but with time she had learned to conserve her energy to use it to her best advantage, holding back her most crippling attacks for the most threatening targets. She no longer rushed foolhardy into the fray like a charging Ronto. She had become a dancer. An artist on the battlefield using the flashes of her lightsaber and the blood of her foes as her medium.  
Which is why the day’s efforts were so concerning.  
Rheeve downed her last target with an awkward yet brutal punch to the face after she had misjudged how close the target was, unable to swing her lightsaber in time before they came together. Anyone would have called the skirmish a success. Rheeve now stood, orange-skin spattered with flecks of Republic soldier blood as she placed her lightsaber back in its hilt. But Malavai had noted at least a dozen ways things could have gone differently, one blaster shot that met its mark, one grenade that was not force-pushed away in time. It was only luck that saw his Sith Master unscathed.

 

As if hearing his thoughts Rheeve suddenly doubled over in pain as she made a step over one of the bodies at her feet. The Pureblood was unprepared for the sudden wave of pain and nausea. She’d done her best to fight it back most of the day, focusing her force abilities on numbing the aching betrayal of her own body than in the day’s assault on the Republic rebel base.  
But now the battle was over and she was exhausted and adrenaline no longer aided her inner struggle.

 

Malavai rushed to her side, flicking through his med scanner with frightening precision as he tried to discern what was wrong. He hadn’t seen her take a hit and aside from the blood on her skin that wasn’t her own, there were no visible marks of physical injury.  
Rheeve placed her hands on her knees, bent over breathing heavily as the pain pounded into her abdomen like a canon. Eyes closed she let the pain wash over her, hoping if she let it hit her it would leave as quickly as it arrived.  
“My Lord, are you injured?” Malavai was frustrated with his scanner, besides an elevated heart rate it wasn’t showing any signs that something was astray. Yet it clearly was.  
“Hah. No.” Rheeve managed a small laugh between breaths, glancing up at her Captain between the sweat-covered locks that fell over her eyes. “That thing isn’t as smart as you think it is, huh?” she chuckled to herself. What-ever the joke was, Malavai certainly didn’t get it.  
Minutes passed, Malavai still scrolling urgently through his scanner in the hopes of finding something.  
“Don’t worry Captain.” Rheeve stood up, wincing in pain at the effort it took to right herself. “This has happened before and it will pass. Trust me.”  
“My Lord, are you suffering from some medical condition that I have not been made aware of?” the concern in her companion’s voice was soothing. His blatant ignorance at what was wrong with her also warmed her as she laughed to herself, Quinn always found new ways to make her smile; even if it did involve his numerous displays of inexperience with certain things.  
“Apparently I am. It’s called womanhood.”  
Rheeve and Malavai stared at each-other for the longest time, Rheeve trying to anticipate the reaction of her stoic Captain. The Sith Lord told herself no matter what, she wouldn’t laugh. But she couldn’t hide the smile that pricked at her lips when a bright red blush of understanding spread across Malavai’s face and turned his ears as red as the blood of the soldiers that slumped uselessly around the battlefield.  
“Oh… Well… My Lord…” he looked away from her, stuttering. “Perhaps I could prescribe a dose or two of a pain relief stimulant. Or something to treat nausea? Do you get nausea? Are you currently experiencing any symptoms? I also hear that some women suffer from gastric side effects-” Malavai was lost into a nervous tumble of words, Rheeve knew if she didn’t stop him they’d be here all day. Either that or Malavai’s head would actually explode from embarrassment. She’d never seen a human turn so red. He was even giving her brilliant orange skin a run for it’s money.  
“That would be wonderful.” Rheeve sighed, stepping past him to interrupt his tirade and make her way back to their speeder.

 

The pink on Malavai’s cheeks had started to dissipate when he filed his data pad away and joined his Master at the speeder.  
“Perhaps you could drive though?” Malavai nodded silently to Rheeve’s request, not wanting to deny his Lord anything. Especially not while she was in pain.  
He reached a leg over the seat of the bike and grasped the handlebars, the fire in his cheeks flaring again when Rheeve climbed onto the back and slid up to press herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head into his back.  
“Thank you.” she breathed.

 

The journey back to the ship felt long and arduous. Malavai’s discomfort only increased as embarrassment turned to desire when he felt Rheeve’s breasts settle flush against the small of his back, her legs carelessly rubbing his thighs through the motion of the speeder. He had fought so long against the feelings her had for his Sith Pureblood Master but having this much physical contact was toying with his resolve.  
Malavai pushed his ruminations aside, at the very least if he were going to give in to his base desires it would not be during a time when Rheeve was in such a state of weakness. She needed him right now and if she needed the cool-headed medical practitioner, than that’s who he would be for her.  
The Sith Warrior was also struggling. Each sudden bump of jolt of the heavy machine beneath her started a new ache and feeling of nausea. Malavai could hear her gasp and her arms tightened around him, he tried his best to mitigate the rough terrain but there was only so much he could do. He slowed down to a speed that wasn’t too sluggish but fast enough that they’d soon be back at the Fury and free of the distress that plagued them both.

 

Back at the Fury, Rheeve had carefully removed herself from the speeder, Malavai hovered over her exuding concern. Rheeve grabbed hold of it and let the feeling drag her up the loading platform and into the ship.  
In the med bay she slumped into one of the cots and closed her eyes, grateful for the feeling of a soft pillow and the fact that she was no longer moving. Her Captain expertly made his way through the room and snatching up tools and medication. Rheeve wondered if Malavai’s eyes were closed too. She didn’t have any doubts that he could find anything he wanted in here blindfolded.  
Rheeve felt Malavai’s fingers press and rub into the top of her left arm. It was something she often noticed he did before using any sort of injector. Even if he didn’t use a swab first, he always traced the area with his fingers as if asking the skin permission with his hands before piercing it with a needle. A small appreciative hum escaped her lips and Malavai’s fingers jerked away.  
A sharp pain took their place as the contents of an injector flowed into her.  
“A muscle relaxant and pain reliever.” he preempted her question. “Let me know if you need more.” Rheeved nodded, eyes still closed. She heard Malavai make his way towards the door, stopping in the entrance.  
“My Lord,” it sounded as if he was forming a question of his own and Rheeve opened her eyes to look at him. “Why didn’t you inform me of your physical condition before we left? Surely I could have done something sooner. Or we could have made other arrangements…” his voice trailed off, likely trying to think of more options.  
“And deny myself the adorable blush I saw on your face back there? Never.” Rheeve smiled, laying back down into the pillow and letting her eyes flutter closed sleepily.  
Malavai could feel himself growing red again. He shook his head and left his Sith Master to rest.


End file.
